Lalaloopsy Land Wiki
Lalaloopsy Summer 2013 Lineup.jpg|'WELCOME!' To the WIKI|linktext=The lala-wonderful Wiki of Lalaloopsy Land Loopy Hair Minis S2.jpg|'NEW!' Loopy Hair Minis|link=Loopy Hair Dolls|linktext=Series 2 is now in stores! New Minis Fall 2013.jpg|Fall 2013 MINIS!|link=Mini Lalaloopsy merchandise|linktext=Minis! Minis galore! New sister packs and assorted! Early 2014 Line-Up.jpg Lalaloopsy Babies - Wave 1 2013.jpg|'Lalaloopsy Babies™!'|link=Lalaloopsy Babies|linktext=The sew little bundles of joy! What a Dive4.PNG|'What a Dive!'|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQ7_PIkyPxM|linktext=What happens when Sand E. helps out Patch? 2013 Lalaloopsy Collector Doll (Boxed).jpg|'MEET!' Goldie Luxe|link=Goldie Luxe|linktext=The 2013 limited holiday collector edition doll! No 2013 Christmas Mini.png|'NO NEW MiNi!'|link=User blog:BeaNOwl/Attention Fans: There will be NO new Target-exclusive Christmas mini this year!|linktext=Target will not be offering a holiday mini this Christmas mini sisters.png|'NEW!' Lalaloopsy Littles Minis|linktext=Meet the new Lalaloopsy Littles minis! Limited Edition Original 8.jpg|'THEY'RE BACK!'|linktext=The original 8 Lalaloopsy girls are back, special limited edition! New Mini Wave 2013.png|'FIRST LOOK!' New Minis|link=Mini Lalaloopsy merchandise|linktext=Looky here, guys! The new minis are revealed! Golden Brick Road Series.png|'NEW!' Golden Brick Road|linktext=The new Golden Brick Road mini series is here! Meet the Loopy Hair Minis.jpg|'NEW!' Loopy Hair Dolls!|link=Loopy Hair Dolls|linktext=Check your stores for both full size and mini New Littles Summer 2013.png|'NEW!' Little Sisters!|link=Lalaloopsy Littles|linktext=Mango & Tippys' sisters are finally here! slide1.png|The Lalaloopsies|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Find your favourite Lalaloopsy characters here! tv airing 1.png|'Lalaloopsy™' on Nick Jr.!|link=http://www.nickjr.com/shows/lalaloopsy/|linktext=Catch the all-new Lalaloopsy cartoon series on TV on Nick Jr. at 7:30 pm - March 29th! new cake shop mini series.jpg|'NEW!' Cake Shop Minis|link=Mini Lalaloopsy merchandise#Series 11 - Sew Snowy & Cake Collections|linktext=Now introducing the new cake shop mini series! ivory birthday.PNG|'Happy Birthday!' Ivory|link=Ivory Ice Crystals|linktext=Be sure to wish the Snow Princess a Happy Birthday! Silly Hair New Ember & Marina.png|'NEW!' Silly Hairs|link=Silly Hair Dolls|linktext=Now Ember & Marina have even sillier hair! New January Full Size Dolls Baby!!!.jpg|Alice & Scoops: IN Full Size|link=Full size doll merchandise|linktext=Now your favorite girls are larger than ever! Sew Snowy Minis Collection.jpg|'NEW!' Sew Snowy Minis|linktext=Meet Sew Snowy Bea, Snowy, Holly, & Mittens. New Mini Series 10! slide2.png|Meet Lala-Oopsies|link=Lala-Oopsies|linktext=The brand new silly princesses of topsy-turvy fun! mini sisters.png|'NEW!' Lalaloopsy Littles Minis|linktext=Meet the new Lalaloopsy Littles minis! Holly's House.png|Merry Christmas!|linktext=Merry Christmas from the residents of Lalaloopsy Land! Holly's House.png|Merry Christmas!|linktext=Merry Christmas from the residents of Lalaloopsy Land! Welcome to the Lalaloopsy Land's Table of Contents! Be sure to visit the Lalaloopsy Fanon Wiki to create your very own Lalaloopsy character! Feel free to click onto any line of Lalaloopsy 'product - ranging from large dolls to little dolls to assorted media and much else! Weekly Poll ''See poll results here! Rules Please follow the following rules or risk being banned for bad behavior: #Please be kind to your follow members. Spaming/flaming/and just plain rude behavior will '''not '''be tolerated. #If you plan to edit then make sure you used '''good '''spelling and grammar. Try not to make a million spelling mistakes. #Spamming repeatedly is an '''instant '''ban. #Please do '''not '''use bad words on pages or chat or comments. This wiki should be all age friendly. #Do not upload adult content or add excess clutter to the galleries. #This is NOT a fanon wiki, so '''do not make things up or add pages that have nothing to do with Lalaloopsy. There is a fanon wiki for that, up above is a link to it. Recent News - 2013 For more see Timeline December *'12/11/13' Smile E. Wishes revealed officially on Lalaloopsy site through the special advent calendar. *'12/8/13' Yuki Kimono revealed officially on Lalaloopsy site through the special advent calendar. *'12/5/13' Mari Golden Petals revealed officially on Lalaloopsy site through the special advent calendar. *'12/2/13' Cherry Crisp Crust revealed officially on Lalaloopsy site through the special advent calendar. November *'11/27/13' Loopy Hair second series minis now out, second series large dolls now out. *'11/20/13' Lalaloopsy officially introduces Lalaloopsy Babies. *'11/9/13' Yuki Kimono & Smile E. Wishes large core dolls revealed as part of 2014 line-up. *'11/8/13 'Lalaloopsy Babies' '''now on store shelves in select locations. *'11/7/13 Mari Golden Petals & Cherry Crisp Crust large core dolls revealed as part of 2014 line-up. October *'''10/20/13 New mini series including Peggy Seven Seas, Teddy Honey Pots, and Confetti Carnivale revealed. New "Sisters" pack mini sets featuring Rosy/Stumbles, Sahara/Pita, Misty/Tricky, and Prairie/Trouble revealed. September *'9/14/13' Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn, Little Bah Peep, Winter Snowflake, & Peggy Seven Seas now released. *'9/7/13 '''Loopy Hair Tippy Tumblelina & Pix E. Flutters first revealed, not yet in stores. *'9/4/13''' Revised versions of Scoops Serves Ice Cream & Tippy's Ballet Recital now in stores. Comes now with Bea Spells-a-Lot or Pepper Pots 'N' Pans. *'9/2/13 'Pumpkin Candle Light out in Target stores, Halloween 2013 holiday exclusive mini. *'9/1/13' Sew Limited Edition (Original 8 Re-Release) now out in stores. Target exclusive w/ mini. August *'8/3/13 '''New wave of Series 11 #5-8 minis now out. Toys 'R Us exclusive Sweet Bakery 8-pack mini set and 4-pack Workshop dolls revealed. July *'7/31/13''' Fourth mini from new wave revealed, Kat Jungle Roar. First look. *'7/25/13' New wave of minis: Pickles B.L.T., Cloud E. Sky, April Sunsplash first look. Halloween 2013 mini revealed. *'7/23/13 '''Target-exclusive light-up Lalaloopsy horses first spotted. *'7/15/13 Loopy Hair Crumbs Sugar Cookie first look revealed. June *'''6/25/13 '''The original eight Lalaloopsy dolls officially announced for re-release as special limited edition TV collector dolls. ''For more see Timeline'' {C} History On July 19, 2010, MGA announced the launch of a line of doll toys, '''Bitty Buttons, featuring eight 13" original rag dolls. Bitty Buttons had the tag line "Sew magical - Sew cute". Each doll was created with a fictional theme, reflecting the day she is "born", the fabric she is sewn from, and her pet. Isaac Larian, CEO of MGA Entertainment, said, ""Bitty Buttons was designed to teach kids that everybody is unique in their own special way. The new brand promotes the idea that old things can become new again, everything can be repurposed and nothing should ever go to waste." According to company press releases, the dolls were, "Designed to encourage a child's imagination and creativity" and "teach important life lessons such as diversity, individuality and the idea that everything deserves a second life." At release, the original eight dolls were Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Jewel Sparkles, Peanut Big Top, Bea Spells-a-Lot, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Dot Starlight, Pillow Featherbed , and Spot Splatter Splash. For more history see the timeline. The dolls changed from "Bitty Buttons" to "Lalaloopsy" shortly after launch. MGA has continued to grow the lalaloopsy toy line and add additional characters in a variety of forms. Currently the count stands at over 50 known characters! The main toyline includes 13" Dolls and accessories, mini series, as well as a variety of mini play-sets, plush soft dolls, Lalaloopsy Littles (smaller siblings of the 13" dolls.), as well as micro series. Various games, books, and even webisodes and a full length movie have been created. We hope you find the Lalaloopsy Land Wiki a great source of information and that you will contribute information about Lalaloopsys you have gathered as well! Happy Editing! Lalalushious Links Lalaloopsy.com Lalaloopsy Youtube Channel Lalaloopsy facebook wall page (All the latest announcements!) Lalaloopsy on twitter MGA Press Releases Lalaloopsy Fans From New Jersey Important Friends: Thenaturals - Founder Lalaloopsydad - Admin Wniny - Helper Chrismh - Admin BeaNOwl - Admin